Transcript:The F word
JANE: See that aspiring model there? That was me. Until the day I died. I thought i'd go straight to heaven, but there was a bit of a mix-up and I woke up {C}{C in someone else's body. So now I'm Jane, a super-busy lawyer {C}{C with my very own assistant. {C}{C I got a new life, {C}{C a new wardrobe, and the only people who really {C}{C know what's going on with me are my girlfriend Stacy and my guardian angel, Fred. I used to think everything happened for a reason... and, well, I sure hope I was right. JANE: I used to wear entire outfits with less fabric. STACY: It's a minimizer, sweetie. And the extra-wide wings {C}{C will help with the uplift. JANE: I'm never gonna get used to her. STACY: You don't have to. Four words - Diet, exercise, {C}{C pluck, and polish. {C}{C Now, don't move. [Stac''y ''plucks one of Jane's eyebrows.] JANE: Ow! phone rings JANE: Good morning. TERI: Where are you?! JANE: Getting ready for work. Ow! TERI: Are you okay? JANE: I'm fine, Teri. TERI: No, you're not. You are two hours late. STACY: Your "assistant" can't talk {C}{C to you like that. JANE: You can't talk to me like that! TERI: Jane? JANE: Yes. TERI: Get your ass to the office now! JANE: She yelled at me. STACY: What are you gonna do about it? JANE: Drive really fast and apologize? STACY: Don't apologize, {C}{C and be careful driving. That's what got you into this, sweetie. Now, repeat after me - I am the boss. I am the boss. JANE You're right! I am the boss! arrives at the office and is approached by Fred. FRED: Hey! It's been a week since you were shot. Maybe you should start showing up on time. JANE: I am the boss, Fred. You are the help, and the help doesn't tell the boss what to do. FRED: You think I'm the help? JANE: Your words: You're my cosmic babysitter, sent down to Earth to make sure I behave. That makes you the help. is approached by Teri, who hands her a coffee cup and a dougnut TERI: Lucy Tyner has been waiting in your office. JANE: Is this latte nonfat? TERI: What? JANE: Never mind. No, I don't want the doughnut. I mean, I really want the doughnut, but I don't want the doughnut. Four grams of trans fat, 26 net carbs - Is it really worth it, Teri? TERI: It's got sprinkles. JANE: Right. That's another 80 calories. TERI: Too much talking, not enough walking.Please tell me you remember Lucy's case. It goes to trial tomorrow? She was fired from her job as a cocktail waitress. At the sun bar. Anything? JANE: Still got the amnesia. But I love the sun bar. There's the cutest bartender, and he gives me free spritzers. TERI: Focus. Lucy was fired for... JANE: Sexual harassment! TERI: This is not a game show. Lucy was fired for being overweight. JANE: Well, everyone who works there is like a model, so that totally makes sense. TERI: We represent Lucy, not the bar. looks at Grayson who is reading something in his office. TERI: Stop scoping the new guy! His girlfriend died like a week ago. Pull it together, Jane. enters her office where Lucy is waiting. JANE: I'm so sorry I'm late. LUCY: Well, you're always on time, Jane, so I'm sure it was something important. JANE: Um, well,nothing is more important than you feeling confident in court tomorrow. LUCY: I'm scared, Jane. I had to borrow money from my mother to pay my rent. Do you really think we're gonna win? JANE: Well, i'm gonna do the best that I can. at Lucy from toe to head. LUCY: Why did you do that? JANE: What? LUCY: You just gave me the body check. That thing that skinny girls do? I know what they're thinking: "step away from the cookies and get a grip." I just never expected to get that look from someone like you. Um, I don't know what you're talking about. 101 {C}{C 00:03:41,800 --> 00:03:42,400 {C}{C Sure, you do. 102 {C}{C 00:03:42,500 --> 00:03:44,000 {C}{C Come on, jane. {C}{C Look at us. 103 {C}{C 00:03:44,300 --> 00:03:46,000 {C}{C You know why they assigned me {C}{C to you. 104 {C}{C 00:03:49,100 --> 00:03:51,200 {C}{C Excuse me. {C}{C I'll be right back. 105 00:03:56,300 --> 00:03:57,100 Parker! 106 00:03:58,200 --> 00:04:01,000 Did you assign me the lucy tyner case because i'm f- 107 {C}{C 00:04:02,400 --> 00:04:04,000 {C}{C Because i'm f- 108 00:04:04,700 --> 00:04:06,800 She's been under a lot {C}{C of stress, poor thing. 109 {C}{C 00:04:07,000 --> 00:04:08,900 {C}{C You know, i hear some people {C}{C are never the same 110 {C}{C 00:04:08,900 --> 00:04:10,400 {C}{C After a traumatic {C}{C incident. 111 {C}{C 00:04:10,400 --> 00:04:11,900 {C}{C But we're here for you, jane. 112 00:04:12,800 --> 00:04:14,400 Why did you gave me this case? 113 00:04:14,500 --> 00:04:16,100 The service workers union is shopping around 114 00:04:16,100 --> 00:04:17,100 For new representation. 115 00:04:17,200 --> 00:04:19,400 We win, we get all future litigation 116 00:04:19,400 --> 00:04:20,700 And a million-Dollar retainer. 117 00:04:20,700 --> 00:04:23,200 But if you're not up to it, {C}{C i'm happy to step in. 118 00:04:23,300 --> 00:04:25,100 - I'm fine. {C}{C - Look, jane,we've all noticed 119 00:04:25,100 --> 00:04:26,900 You've been acting {C}{C a little...strange, 120 {C}{C 00:04:26,900 --> 00:04:28,800 {C}{C So if you need help, {C}{C get it. 121 {C}{C 00:04:30,600 --> 00:04:32,900 {C}{C If you don't remember, i wanted this case, 122 00:04:32,900 --> 00:04:34,300 But you begged him for it. 123 00:04:36,400 --> 00:04:37,800 I guess it does make sense. 124 00:04:38,500 --> 00:04:41,400 What, did you just body-Check me? 125 00:04:41,800 --> 00:04:42,600 Did i what? 126 00:04:43,600 --> 00:04:46,500 Excuse me. I have a client waiting. 127 00:04:53,100 --> 00:04:54,500 Sorry about before. 128 00:04:57,400 --> 00:04:58,800 You have every right to be upset. 129 00:04:58,900 --> 00:05:00,300 And you know what? I'm upset, too... 130 {C}{C 00:05:01,400 --> 00:05:02,800 {C}{C That you were fired. 131 {C}{C 00:05:03,200 --> 00:05:04,600 {C}{C But you're wrong about one thing. 132 00:05:04,700 --> 00:05:06,200 I did not get assigned this case. 133 00:05:06,200 --> 00:05:07,100 I asked for it. 134 00:05:07,600 --> 00:05:08,800 I am your lawyer, 135 00:05:08,900 --> 00:05:11,900 And we are going to kick their ass! 136 00:05:18,200 --> 00:05:20,200 Are you sure ms. Tyner is ready for court? 137 00:05:20,400 --> 00:05:21,800 We've reviewed {C}{C her deposition. 138 {C}{C 00:05:21,800 --> 00:05:23,800 {C}{C She's prepped but not overly rehearsed.She'll do fine. 139 {C}{C 00:05:24,300 --> 00:05:26,300 {C}{C Over a dozen law firms {C}{C wanted this case. 140 {C}{C 00:05:26,400 --> 00:05:28,300 {C}{C It's our one shot to impress the union... 141 00:05:31,600 --> 00:05:32,500 Are you listening to me? 142 00:05:32,800 --> 00:05:34,400 Um, what's going on in there? 143 {C}{C 00:05:34,400 --> 00:05:36,200 {C}{C Divorce case - {C}{C Nothing to do with you. 144 {C}{C 00:05:36,700 --> 00:05:37,300 {C}{C Jane. 145 {C}{C 00:05:37,700 --> 00:05:40,100 {C}{C Your case is how {C}{C you make partner 146 {C}{C 00:05:40,500 --> 00:05:41,600 {C}{C And i get rich... 147 {C}{C 00:05:42,000 --> 00:05:42,600 {C}{C Er. 148 {C}{C 00:05:42,900 --> 00:05:43,800 {C}{C No mistakes. 149 {C}{C 00:05:44,900 --> 00:05:47,100 {C}{C I would like the artwork {C}{C in the living room. 150 {C}{C 00:05:47,500 --> 00:05:49,200 {C}{C - Depending {C}{C on the appraisal - {C}{C - It's fine. 151 00:05:50,900 --> 00:05:51,800 The piano. 152 00:05:52,100 --> 00:05:53,800 - That could be worth - - Take it. 153 00:05:54,900 --> 00:05:56,300 And the wedding china. 154 00:05:57,500 --> 00:05:58,800 Do you love him, mindy? 155 00:05:59,000 --> 00:06:00,700 Let's try and stay on point, {C}{C chad. 156 {C}{C 00:06:00,800 --> 00:06:02,500 {C}{C We've been married for 10 years, 157 00:06:02,600 --> 00:06:03,800 And then you cheated on me. 158 00:06:07,700 --> 00:06:10,400 Take it. I never liked the pattern. 159 00:06:11,300 --> 00:06:13,100 Is there anything you do want? 160 00:06:19,300 --> 00:06:20,800 Yeah. Just one thing. 161 00:06:23,200 --> 00:06:26,300 Three years ago, i gave mindy one of my kidneys. 162 00:06:28,300 --> 00:06:29,500 Now i want it back. 163 00:06:38,700 --> 00:06:39,500 Can i help you? 164 00:06:41,200 --> 00:06:43,300 You're teri, right? 165 {C}{C 00:06:43,400 --> 00:06:44,000 {C}{C Have we met? 166 {C}{C 00:06:44,400 --> 00:06:46,400 {C}{C Your boss described you. 167 {C}{C 00:06:46,900 --> 00:06:48,300 {C}{C What, that i'm asian? 168 00:06:48,400 --> 00:06:49,100 Oh, no. 169 00:06:49,700 --> 00:06:52,000 I am so not a racial profiler. 170 00:06:52,200 --> 00:06:55,600 It's your heavy concealer {C}{C and crooked cutlets. 171 {C}{C 00:06:56,800 --> 00:06:58,300 {C}{C I need to see jane. 172 {C}{C 00:06:58,400 --> 00:07:00,000 {C}{C She doesn't want to be disturbed. 173 00:07:00,100 --> 00:07:02,600 Oh, i don't want to disturb her. {C}{C I want to talk to her. 174 {C}{C 00:07:05,400 --> 00:07:07,200 {C}{C Surpri-I-Ise! 175 {C}{C 00:07:07,800 --> 00:07:09,300 {C}{C What are you doing here? 176 {C}{C 00:07:11,200 --> 00:07:12,000 {C}{C No. 177 {C}{C 00:07:12,600 --> 00:07:13,800 {C}{C I brought you lunch. 178 {C}{C 00:07:15,500 --> 00:07:16,600 {C}{C Chicken breast... 179 {C}{C 00:07:18,600 --> 00:07:19,300 {C}{C ...celery... 180 {C}{C 00:07:20,200 --> 00:07:21,700 {C}{C And a snack for later. 181 {C}{C 00:07:24,300 --> 00:07:25,100 {C}{C That's it? 182 00:07:26,200 --> 00:07:28,200 Smaller snacks mean slimmer slacks. 183 00:07:28,300 --> 00:07:29,800 It's called {C}{C a thin-Centive. 184 {C}{C 00:07:29,900 --> 00:07:31,600 {C}{C Now, between all {C}{C your important meetings, 185 {C}{C 00:07:31,600 --> 00:07:32,900 {C}{C You need to exercise. 186 {C}{C 00:07:33,000 --> 00:07:34,200 {C}{C Come on. {C}{C Let's start with squats. 187 00:07:34,200 --> 00:07:35,700 I'm really busy, stace. 188 {C}{C 00:07:35,700 --> 00:07:39,300 {C}{C And the sooner we start, {C}{C the sooner we finish. 189 {C}{C 00:07:39,600 --> 00:07:41,000 {C}{C Okay. Come on. 190 {C}{C 00:07:41,500 --> 00:07:44,500 {C}{C Now, knees forward, {C}{C arms out... 191 {C}{C 00:07:45,300 --> 00:07:46,800 {C}{C Butt in the air. 192 {C}{C 00:07:49,300 --> 00:07:50,600 {C}{C First we go down. 193 {C}{C 00:07:51,000 --> 00:07:52,300 {C}{C And now we go up. 194 {C}{C 00:07:53,600 --> 00:07:54,600 {C}{C I said "up," sweetie. 195 {C}{C 00:07:54,700 --> 00:07:56,200 {C}{C I heard you. 196 {C}{C 00:07:57,300 --> 00:07:59,000 {C}{C Jane, you're due in court in 15 minutes. 197 00:07:59,000 --> 00:07:59,700 What are you doing? 198 00:08:00,000 --> 00:08:01,100 It's called a squat. 199 {C}{C 00:08:01,300 --> 00:08:03,700 {C}{C Yeah,i can see it's a squat. I also know this is not a gym. 200 00:08:03,700 --> 00:08:05,700 Can someone help me up, please? 201 00:08:07,700 --> 00:08:09,900 I've worked at the sun bar {C}{C for six years. 202 {C}{C 00:08:10,200 --> 00:08:11,600 {C}{C Never been late. {C}{C Not once. 203 {C}{C 00:08:11,700 --> 00:08:13,400 {C}{C - Any customer complaints? {C}{C - No. 204 {C}{C 00:08:13,800 --> 00:08:16,600 {C}{C Did you receive written evaluations {C}{C from your supervisor? 205 {C}{C 00:08:16,900 --> 00:08:19,100 {C}{C Yeah, once a year. {C}{C Always positive. 206 {C}{C 00:08:19,200 --> 00:08:21,100 {C}{C Ms. Tyner, {C}{C do you know the difference 207 {C}{C 00:08:21,100 --> 00:08:22,600 {C}{C Between scotch {C}{C and whiskey? 208 {C}{C 00:08:22,700 --> 00:08:25,700 {C}{C Your honor, objection. {C}{C Relevance? 209 {C}{C 00:08:25,900 --> 00:08:27,400 {C}{C My uncle moe was a drinker. 210 {C}{C 00:08:27,600 --> 00:08:29,800 {C}{C And he always said {C}{C that a good cocktail waitress 211 {C}{C 00:08:29,800 --> 00:08:31,300 {C}{C Knows the difference. 212 {C}{C 00:08:31,900 --> 00:08:32,800 {C}{C Well, then... 213 {C}{C 00:08:33,700 --> 00:08:34,500 {C}{C Okay. 214 {C}{C 00:08:35,800 --> 00:08:37,000 {C}{C Witness may answer. 215 {C}{C 00:08:38,300 --> 00:08:40,700 {C}{C Scotch is whisky, {C}{C without an "e" before the "y", 216 {C}{C 00:08:40,700 --> 00:08:41,800 {C}{C Distilled in scotland. 217 {C}{C 00:08:41,900 --> 00:08:43,000 {C}{C Whiskey with an "e" 218 {C}{C 00:08:43,000 --> 00:08:44,900 {C}{C Is traditionally distilled {C}{C in ireland. 219 {C}{C 00:08:45,100 --> 00:08:45,700 {C}{C Thank you. 220 {C}{C 00:08:46,800 --> 00:08:49,200 {C}{C Oh, ms. Tyner, {C}{C if the sun bar doesn't want you, 221 00:08:49,200 --> 00:08:51,000 Why not find another place to work? 222 00:08:51,400 --> 00:08:52,700 I don't have a degree. 223 {C}{C 00:08:53,300 --> 00:08:54,900 {C}{C Uh, the union {C}{C gets me benefits, 224 {C}{C 00:08:54,900 --> 00:08:57,600 {C}{C And being a single mother, {C}{C i need flexible hours. 225 {C}{C 00:08:57,900 --> 00:08:59,800 {C}{C I-I can't lose this job. 226 00:09:01,500 --> 00:09:02,200 Thank you. 227 00:09:08,300 --> 00:09:09,100 Ms. Tyner... 228 00:09:11,900 --> 00:09:12,800 ...who is this? 229 00:09:14,700 --> 00:09:15,500 It's me. 230 {C}{C 00:09:16,300 --> 00:09:17,200 {C}{C How many years ago? 231 {C}{C 00:09:19,700 --> 00:09:22,400 {C}{C I wore that dress {C}{C to a sun bar christmas party... 232 {C}{C 00:09:23,000 --> 00:09:24,000 {C}{C A year and half ago? 233 {C}{C 00:09:24,800 --> 00:09:26,000 {C}{C How many pounds ago? 234 {C}{C 00:09:26,100 --> 00:09:27,200 {C}{C Objection! 235 {C}{C 00:09:27,400 --> 00:09:30,400 {C}{C - On what grounds? {C}{C - His tone, your honor. He's rude. 236 00:09:32,200 --> 00:09:32,900 That's okay. 237 {C}{C 00:09:34,500 --> 00:09:37,500 {C}{C I've gained about 50 pounds since then. 238 00:09:37,600 --> 00:09:39,100 Do you think you look any different? 239 00:09:40,200 --> 00:09:40,900 Of course. 240 00:09:41,600 --> 00:09:44,100 Are you aware that your collective bargaining agreement 241 00:09:44,100 --> 00:09:46,500 States that any change in physical appearance 242 00:09:46,500 --> 00:09:48,800 Can constitute grounds for termination? 243 00:09:49,000 --> 00:09:49,800 Yes, but there - 244 00:09:49,800 --> 00:09:52,200 Did you understand that gaining 50 pounds 245 00:09:52,200 --> 00:09:54,900 Would constitute a change of appearance? 246 00:09:58,000 --> 00:09:58,700 Yes. 247 00:10:00,200 --> 00:10:01,300 No more questions. 248 00:10:02,600 --> 00:10:03,900 Court's adjourned for the day. 249 {C}{C 00:10:12,700 --> 00:10:14,300 {C}{C You got stacy 250 {C}{C 00:10:14,400 --> 00:10:15,200 {C}{C Hi. It's me. 251 00:10:15,300 --> 00:10:19,200 Hi! Guess what. I bought us a low-Carb cookbook. 252 00:10:19,200 --> 00:10:23,000 Tonight we can make a bundt cake out of applesauce and air. 253 00:10:23,500 --> 00:10:24,600 That sounds fun, but - 254 00:10:24,600 --> 00:10:26,200 And i want you to sign up at my gym. 255 00:10:26,200 --> 00:10:27,900 We can pi-Latte together in the mornings 256 00:10:27,900 --> 00:10:29,100 Before you have to go to work. 257 00:10:29,200 --> 00:10:32,400 Stacy, can you meet me at the sun bar tonight, 258 00:10:32,500 --> 00:10:34,200 Say 9:00? 259 00:10:34,500 --> 00:10:37,000 Of course. Yay! 260 00:10:37,200 --> 00:10:38,400 Okay. Great. I'll see you there. 261 {C}{C 00:10:43,700 --> 00:10:45,400 {C}{C Mindy went into kidney failure. 262 {C}{C 00:10:45,500 --> 00:10:46,500 {C}{C She almost died. 263 {C}{C 00:10:46,900 --> 00:10:48,600 {C}{C Against the odds, {C}{C i was a match. 264 {C}{C 00:10:48,600 --> 00:10:49,900 {C}{C You gave it to her, {C}{C chad. 265 {C}{C 00:10:49,900 --> 00:10:51,800 {C}{C It was a gift. {C}{C No strings attached. 266 {C}{C 00:10:51,900 --> 00:10:53,600 {C}{C After the transplant, {C}{C everything changed. 267 {C}{C 00:10:53,700 --> 00:10:55,500 {C}{C She opened an art gallery. 268 {C}{C 00:10:55,700 --> 00:10:57,300 {C}{C Last spring, {C}{C she went on safari. 269 {C}{C 00:10:57,400 --> 00:11:00,200 {C}{C She got a second chance. {C}{C She's living life to the fullest. 270 00:11:00,300 --> 00:11:02,800 She got my kidney, and i got dumped. 271 00:11:03,100 --> 00:11:05,500 We could petition to try to get the kidney back, 272 00:11:05,500 --> 00:11:07,300 But i think we'll be laughed {C}{C out of court. 273 {C}{C 00:11:08,400 --> 00:11:09,500 {C}{C Then figure out {C}{C another way. 274 {C}{C 00:11:15,900 --> 00:11:17,500 {C}{C I'm telling you something 275 00:11:17,500 --> 00:11:20,000 Tell me, baby 276 00:11:21,400 --> 00:11:23,800 If maybe we could... 277 00:11:23,900 --> 00:11:25,400 Here y go. Thanks. 278 00:11:29,500 --> 00:11:30,600 Oh, excuse me! 279 00:11:32,000 --> 00:11:34,000 Your hair extensions are gorgeous. 280 00:11:34,000 --> 00:11:35,200 You could hardly see the weave. 281 00:11:35,300 --> 00:11:36,400 I just had them done last week. 282 00:11:36,400 --> 00:11:37,700 You want the name of my stylist? 283 00:11:37,800 --> 00:11:39,800 Actually, what's your name? 284 {C}{C 00:11:39,900 --> 00:11:40,700 {C}{C Sierra! 285 {C}{C 00:11:40,800 --> 00:11:43,700 {C}{C - Um, but i don't go that way. - Oh, no! 286 00:11:43,800 --> 00:11:45,200 - I mean,i tried the one time, but - - No. 287 00:11:45,200 --> 00:11:46,700 - That's not what i meant. {C}{C - Oh. 288 {C}{C 00:11:47,400 --> 00:11:49,500 {C}{C - Can i just borrow a pen? {C}{C - Sure. 289 {C}{C 00:11:57,200 --> 00:11:59,200 {C}{C I am so excited! 290 {C}{C 00:11:59,600 --> 00:12:02,100 {C}{C We finally get {C}{C some quality time together. 291 {C}{C 00:12:04,200 --> 00:12:04,800 {C}{C Sweetie... 292 {C}{C 00:12:05,700 --> 00:12:08,200 {C}{C Why are you still wearing {C}{C your lawyer uniform? 293 {C}{C 00:12:08,200 --> 00:12:10,000 {C}{C I'm actually here for work. 294 00:12:10,200 --> 00:12:12,400 But...it's a bar! 295 {C}{C 00:12:13,100 --> 00:12:13,900 {C}{C I know. 296 {C}{C 00:12:14,900 --> 00:12:15,900 {C}{C Oh, thank you. 297 {C}{C 00:12:18,800 --> 00:12:19,600 {C}{C On the house. 298 {C}{C 00:12:20,600 --> 00:12:21,300 {C}{C Ooh. 299 {C}{C 00:12:25,500 --> 00:12:26,200 {C}{C Okay. 300 {C}{C 00:12:27,400 --> 00:12:29,400 {C}{C - Excuse me. {C}{C - Yeah. 301 {C}{C 00:12:29,800 --> 00:12:32,300 {C}{C You totally have {C}{C brad pitt's noseu 302 00:12:32,500 --> 00:12:34,200 Is it re? Deb! 303 00:12:34,700 --> 00:12:36,600 - I mean, jane - - It's okay. 304 {C}{C 00:12:36,900 --> 00:12:38,800 {C}{C I had a nose job {C}{C about six months ago. 305 {C}{C 00:12:39,400 --> 00:12:40,500 {C}{C I get a lot {C}{C of compliments. 306 {C}{C 00:12:41,400 --> 00:12:42,200 {C}{C Get you anything else? 307 {C}{C 00:12:42,500 --> 00:12:43,700 {C}{C Um, i'd like a mojito. 308 00:12:43,800 --> 00:12:47,200 Vodka instead of rum. Splenda instead of simple syrup. 309 00:12:47,600 --> 00:12:48,200 Okay. 310 00:12:49,100 --> 00:12:52,200 I just saved you 225 calories - 311 00:12:52,200 --> 00:12:54,500 25 minutes on the elliptical. 312 00:12:56,500 --> 00:12:57,400 You're welcome. 313 {C}{C 00:13:00,200 --> 00:13:01,600 {C}{C Oh, my god, {C}{C there's marc and beth! 314 00:13:01,900 --> 00:13:03,100 Okay, don't say anything, 315 {C}{C 00:13:03,200 --> 00:13:05,800 {C}{C But i caught beth totally {C}{C making out with lance redondo 316 {C}{C 00:13:05,800 --> 00:13:07,600 {C}{C When marc was {C}{C at his grandmother's wake. 317 00:13:09,100 --> 00:13:09,900 Let's go say hi. 318 {C}{C 00:13:10,200 --> 00:13:12,200 {C}{C Ooh, sweetie, {C}{C uh, they know deb... 319 {C}{C 00:13:12,800 --> 00:13:14,300 {C}{C Not jane. 320 {C}{C 00:13:15,500 --> 00:13:16,300 {C}{C Okay. 321 {C}{C 00:13:17,200 --> 00:13:19,000 {C}{C I'll be right back. Okay? 322 00:13:32,200 --> 00:13:33,200 It's on the house. 323 {C}{C 00:13:33,400 --> 00:13:36,700 {C}{C - You are the best. {C}{C - Thank you! 324 {C}{C 00:13:39,900 --> 00:13:41,700 {C}{C - Oh, stacy... {C}{C - Hmm? 325 {C}{C 00:13:41,900 --> 00:13:44,000 {C}{C No one's talked to that girl all night. 326 00:13:44,400 --> 00:13:45,600 Poor thing. 327 00:13:45,800 --> 00:13:46,500 You know what? 328 00:13:47,200 --> 00:13:49,000 I'm gonna give her {C}{C my free spritzer. 329 {C}{C 00:13:49,300 --> 00:13:51,100 {C}{C You are a saint. 330 {C}{C 00:13:51,500 --> 00:13:53,000 {C}{C And free fashion advice. 331 {C}{C 00:13:53,100 --> 00:13:56,800 {C}{C I mean, who wears a trapeze top {C}{C with wide-Leg pants? 332 {C}{C 00:13:56,900 --> 00:13:59,000 {C}{C - I'm gonna be right back. - Okay. Aah! 333 00:13:59,100 --> 00:14:01,100 Oh, my god! I am so sorry! 334 00:14:06,300 --> 00:14:07,000 I'm grayson. 335 {C}{C 00:14:17,200 --> 00:14:18,800 {C}{C Your diet mojito? 336 {C}{C 00:14:19,500 --> 00:14:20,500 {C}{C Be 8 bucks. 337 {C}{C 00:14:24,800 --> 00:14:25,400 {C}{C Thanks. 338 {C}{C 00:14:32,800 --> 00:14:35,100 {C}{C I've always wanted to work for a nonprofit. 339 00:14:35,200 --> 00:14:37,500 But with my student loans, 340 00:14:37,500 --> 00:14:39,600 I need to sell my soul for a few years. 341 00:14:40,400 --> 00:14:41,900 Then i can save the whales. 342 00:14:43,300 --> 00:14:45,500 I find the law so fascinating. 343 00:14:46,100 --> 00:14:48,800 - No, you don't. {C}{C - No, i don't. 344 00:14:49,700 --> 00:14:51,200 But i wish i did. 345 00:14:51,600 --> 00:14:54,600 The thing about the law is that it never stands still. 346 00:14:56,800 --> 00:14:57,800 Is that a good thing? 347 00:14:58,200 --> 00:15:00,900 Yeah. It's a reflection of society. 348 {C}{C 00:15:01,300 --> 00:15:03,300 {C}{C Oh.Like a mirror. 349 {C}{C 00:15:03,800 --> 00:15:05,200 {C}{C Like a smart mirror. 350 {C}{C 00:15:13,000 --> 00:15:14,100 {C}{C Have dinner with me. 351 {C}{C 00:15:15,600 --> 00:15:17,200 {C}{C Um, it's midnight. 352 00:15:18,300 --> 00:15:19,700 One of my professors used to say, 353 00:15:19,700 --> 00:15:21,900 "The law is the wisdom {C}{C of the ages 354 {C}{C 00:15:22,000 --> 00:15:23,600 {C}{C Wrapped in the opinion {C}{C of the moment." 355 00:15:24,200 --> 00:15:24,900 You know what i mean? 356 00:15:26,500 --> 00:15:27,300 I think i do. 357 00:15:28,100 --> 00:15:30,900 Okay, it's like {C}{C everyone used to say 358 {C}{C 00:15:31,000 --> 00:15:32,600 {C}{C - Toxins were bad for you. {C}{C - Mm-Hmm. 359 {C}{C 00:15:32,900 --> 00:15:36,000 {C}{C But then a wise doctor {C}{C discovered botox, 360 {C}{C 00:15:36,000 --> 00:15:38,500 {C}{C And opinion {C}{C totally changed. 361 {C}{C 00:15:40,600 --> 00:15:41,500 {C}{C Have dinner with me. 362 {C}{C 00:15:41,800 --> 00:15:42,800 {C}{C Tomorrow night. 363 {C}{C 00:15:43,000 --> 00:15:44,000 {C}{C And the next night. 364 {C}{C 00:15:44,400 --> 00:15:45,500 {C}{C And maybe a lunch. 365 {C}{C 00:15:46,000 --> 00:15:47,000 {C}{C And breakfast. 366 {C}{C 00:15:56,500 --> 00:15:57,100 {C}{C Jane. 367 {C}{C 00:15:58,600 --> 00:16:02,300 {C}{C I would like you to meet {C}{C my friends marc and beth. 368 {C}{C 00:16:05,000 --> 00:16:07,300 {C}{C Uh, how do you two {C}{C know each other? 369 {C}{C 00:16:11,400 --> 00:16:13,500 {C}{C Actually, {C}{C we have a friend in common. 370 {C}{C 00:16:13,700 --> 00:16:16,200 {C}{C Lance redondo? He's really cute. 371 00:16:16,400 --> 00:16:18,000 Shame about the herpes. 372 00:16:22,200 --> 00:16:23,400 Honey, can we dance? 373 00:16:25,200 --> 00:16:27,000 Oh. Well, have a lovely night! 374 00:16:28,900 --> 00:16:29,800 Oh, my god! 375 00:16:30,000 --> 00:16:31,400 You didn't just lose {C}{C your body. 376 {C}{C 00:16:31,600 --> 00:16:34,700 {C}{C No, no, {C}{C you lost your mind. 377 {C}{C 00:16:35,000 --> 00:16:36,500 {C}{C That was fun. {C}{C Whew! 378 {C}{C 00:17:15,400 --> 00:17:16,800 {C}{C You scared the hell {C}{C out of me. 379 {C}{C 00:17:16,800 --> 00:17:18,800 {C}{C You scared the hell out of me. {C}{C What are you doing here? 380 {C}{C 00:17:19,200 --> 00:17:20,900 {C}{C It's my house. 381 00:17:21,900 --> 00:17:23,300 I thought you moved in with stacy. 382 00:17:23,800 --> 00:17:25,700 I came to get a few things. 383 00:17:26,900 --> 00:17:27,800 What things? 384 00:17:28,200 --> 00:17:29,800 None of your business? 385 00:17:30,200 --> 00:17:32,300 You are my business, jane. 386 00:17:33,500 --> 00:17:35,600 I want her bras, okay? 387 00:17:37,300 --> 00:17:40,500 I bought a new one, and it's - It's pinchy. 388 00:17:43,200 --> 00:17:44,500 Why are you here, fred? 389 00:17:45,300 --> 00:17:48,200 I, uh, needed a place to sleep, 390 00:17:48,700 --> 00:17:50,200 And your law firm 391 00:17:50,200 --> 00:17:52,400 Doesn't exactly pay {C}{C its messengers top dollar. 392 {C}{C 00:17:52,900 --> 00:17:55,500 {C}{C Well, how did you get in? {C}{C Did you use your powers? 393 {C}{C 00:17:56,000 --> 00:17:58,700 {C}{C For the third time, {C}{C i don't have any powers. 394 00:17:59,000 --> 00:18:01,100 As long as i'm on earth, {C}{C i'm as human as you are. 395 00:18:01,200 --> 00:18:02,800 But i'm...clever. 396 {C}{C 00:18:05,500 --> 00:18:06,900 {C}{C There's a key under the mat. 397 00:18:08,800 --> 00:18:09,400 So... 398 00:18:11,100 --> 00:18:12,200 ...is it cool if i stay? 399 00:18:14,000 --> 00:18:15,000 Why should i care? 400 00:18:15,700 --> 00:18:17,700 I mean, these photos, they're - 401 {C}{C 00:18:17,900 --> 00:18:19,400 {C}{C They're not really of me... 402 00:18:20,400 --> 00:18:21,100 Fred. 403 00:18:21,800 --> 00:18:26,700 I would never collect plates and snow globes. 404 00:18:27,200 --> 00:18:28,900 And floral prints make me dizzy. 405 00:18:30,700 --> 00:18:32,000 This isn't my life. 406 {C}{C 00:18:35,200 --> 00:18:37,700 {C}{C I'm getting what i need and i'm not coming back 407 {C}{C 00:18:43,000 --> 00:18:44,700 {C}{C Sir, as the owner {C}{C of the sun bar, 408 {C}{C 00:18:44,800 --> 00:18:47,000 {C}{C Do you know {C}{C a sierra wilcox? 409 {C}{C 00:18:47,200 --> 00:18:48,000 {C}{C Of course. 410 {C}{C 00:18:48,200 --> 00:18:50,000 {C}{C Sierra's been a waitress at the sun bar 411 00:18:50,000 --> 00:18:51,000 For over three years. 412 00:18:51,200 --> 00:18:54,300 And are you aware that she recently added hair extensions? 413 00:18:54,400 --> 00:18:55,800 Yes, and they look lovely. 414 00:18:56,000 --> 00:18:58,400 And what about your bartender, kyle nevins? 415 00:18:58,600 --> 00:19:00,300 Well, he did not get hair extensions. 416 00:19:01,300 --> 00:19:03,500 No, he got a nose job, didn't he? 417 {C}{C 00:19:03,800 --> 00:19:05,300 {C}{C Yeah. So? 418 {C}{C 00:19:05,600 --> 00:19:08,100 {C}{C Would you say those employees {C}{C fundamentally changed 419 {C}{C 00:19:08,100 --> 00:19:09,500 {C}{C Their appearance {C}{C while working for you? 420 {C}{C 00:19:09,800 --> 00:19:12,400 {C}{C - Yes, but - {C}{C - And did you terminate either of them? 421 {C}{C 00:19:13,100 --> 00:19:13,700 {C}{C No. 422 {C}{C 00:19:13,900 --> 00:19:17,200 {C}{C But you terminated my client {C}{C because her appearance changed. 423 {C}{C 00:19:17,300 --> 00:19:18,300 {C}{C It's not the same. 424 00:19:18,500 --> 00:19:19,300 Yes or no? 425 00:19:21,100 --> 00:19:21,900 Yes. 426 00:19:26,800 --> 00:19:29,000 What's the difference {C}{C between cosmetic surgery 427 {C}{C 00:19:29,000 --> 00:19:30,100 {C}{C And gaining weight? 428 {C}{C 00:19:30,400 --> 00:19:33,900 {C}{C Cosmetic surgery is meant {C}{C to improve the appearance. 429 {C}{C 00:19:34,500 --> 00:19:36,600 {C}{C Putting on the pounds {C}{C detracts from it. 430 {C}{C 00:19:36,800 --> 00:19:39,000 {C}{C Can you explain why {C}{C you terminated an employee 431 {C}{C 00:19:39,100 --> 00:19:40,300 {C}{C Who gained 50 pounds? 432 {C}{C 00:19:40,500 --> 00:19:42,600 {C}{C I'm not ashamed to say that my objective 433 00:19:42,600 --> 00:19:43,700 Is to turn a profit. 434 00:19:44,000 --> 00:19:45,500 And sex sells. 435 00:19:45,700 --> 00:19:47,100 And lucy hurts your bottom line? 436 00:19:47,300 --> 00:19:48,100 Absolutely. 437 00:19:48,600 --> 00:19:49,700 Can you quantify that? 438 00:19:49,900 --> 00:19:52,800 My clientele buy more drinks from thin, beautiful women. 439 00:19:53,600 --> 00:19:56,300 Sierra brings in 20% more per night than lucy. 440 00:19:56,800 --> 00:19:57,500 Thank you. 441 00:20:04,300 --> 00:20:06,900 My client is keeping the kidney. 442 00:20:07,100 --> 00:20:10,300 No judge would order mindy to return a transplanted organ. 443 00:20:10,400 --> 00:20:13,500 Which is why we're now asking {C}{C for $100,000 444 {C}{C 00:20:13,500 --> 00:20:15,400 {C}{C In exchange {C}{C for keeping the kidney. 445 {C}{C 00:20:15,500 --> 00:20:16,700 {C}{C Excuse me? 446 {C}{C 00:20:17,200 --> 00:20:19,500 {C}{C Mr. Billmyer gave his wife {C}{C something of value. 447 {C}{C 00:20:19,800 --> 00:20:21,200 {C}{C During a divorce proceeding, 448 {C}{C 00:20:21,200 --> 00:20:23,600 {C}{C A judge assesses a value {C}{C to each party's property. 449 00:20:23,700 --> 00:20:27,500 We assess the value of our client's kidney at $100,000. 450 {C}{C 00:20:27,600 --> 00:20:29,000 {C}{C This is crazy! 451 {C}{C 00:20:29,100 --> 00:20:31,300 {C}{C Well, you're about to get half of everything i own. 452 00:20:31,400 --> 00:20:33,000 So you can give some of it back. 453 00:20:33,100 --> 00:20:34,900 The uniform anatomical gift act 454 00:20:34,900 --> 00:20:37,500 Prohibits the exchange of a human organ for profit. 455 00:20:37,600 --> 00:20:39,200 The statute prohibits the sale of organs, 456 00:20:39,200 --> 00:20:40,900 Not their monetization for a fair value 457 00:20:40,900 --> 00:20:42,800 Within the context of a divorce proceeding. 458 00:20:43,100 --> 00:20:45,400 This is not gonna fly. 459 00:20:46,300 --> 00:20:47,400 We'll see about that. 460 {C}{C 00:20:55,900 --> 00:20:57,900 {C}{C Don't those... belong in a cup? 461 00:20:59,300 --> 00:21:00,800 Dark circles. 462 00:21:01,400 --> 00:21:02,700 I heard you got buried in court. 463 00:21:04,700 --> 00:21:06,700 That's a little bit strong, but - 464 {C}{C 00:21:06,800 --> 00:21:09,100 {C}{C Jane, you accused me {C}{C of assigning you this case 465 {C}{C 00:21:09,200 --> 00:21:10,400 {C}{C Because you're overweight. 466 00:21:10,800 --> 00:21:13,100 Truth is, i was reluctant to pututou on it. 467 00:21:13,500 --> 00:21:14,000 Why? 468 00:21:14,400 --> 00:21:15,800 I was hoping it wouldn't come to this, 469 {C}{C 00:21:15,800 --> 00:21:16,900 {C}{C But here we are. 470 {C}{C 00:21:18,300 --> 00:21:20,500 {C}{C I want you to argue {C}{C that being overweight 471 {C}{C 00:21:20,500 --> 00:21:21,700 {C}{C Can be a disability. 472 {C}{C 00:21:22,400 --> 00:21:23,400 {C}{C What are you {C}{C talking about? 473 {C}{C 00:21:23,400 --> 00:21:26,200 {C}{C If you can convince the jury {C}{C it's a medical condition 474 00:21:26,200 --> 00:21:27,800 That impairs lucy's performance, 475 {C}{C 00:21:27,900 --> 00:21:30,200 {C}{C Then the sun bar {C}{C can't terminate her under - 476 00:21:30,200 --> 00:21:31,900 The americans with disabilities act. 477 00:21:32,400 --> 00:21:36,100 Oh. Huh! Yeah, i know the law. 478 00:21:36,200 --> 00:21:38,800 But the a.D.A. Wasn't meant {C}{C to apply to people like lucy. 479 {C}{C 00:21:38,900 --> 00:21:39,500 {C}{C It does now. 480 {C}{C 00:21:39,600 --> 00:21:41,900 {C}{C I'm flying in a federal labor expert from d.C. 481 00:21:41,900 --> 00:21:43,300 You'll put him {C}{C on the stand tomorrow. 482 {C}{C 00:21:43,500 --> 00:21:46,700 {C}{C I-I'm not sure how i feel about telling a jury 483 00:21:46,700 --> 00:21:47,500 That being... 484 00:21:49,900 --> 00:21:52,300 ...larger than average is a disability. 485 00:21:52,300 --> 00:21:54,600 Lucky for your client, it doesn't matter how you feel. 486 {C}{C 00:21:55,100 --> 00:21:56,400 {C}{C Just win the case. 487 {C}{C 00:22:09,200 --> 00:22:10,500 {C}{C Yay! 488 {C}{C 00:22:10,800 --> 00:22:13,800 {C}{C You're home early! Let's go for a run! 489 {C}{C 00:22:13,900 --> 00:22:15,000 {C}{C I'm not in the mood. 490 00:22:15,500 --> 00:22:16,700 How about makeup? 491 00:22:16,900 --> 00:22:18,700 I bought a palette of neutrals 492 00:22:18,700 --> 00:22:20,800 That'll look great {C}{C with jane's coloring. 493 00:22:21,300 --> 00:22:22,200 Let's play. 494 {C}{C 00:22:22,500 --> 00:22:23,900 {C}{C I've been playing lawyer all day. 495 00:22:24,000 --> 00:22:25,500 I don't really want {C}{C to play barbie. 496 {C}{C 00:22:26,400 --> 00:22:28,600 {C}{C You know something... {C}{C jane, 497 {C}{C 00:22:29,000 --> 00:22:30,900 {C}{C It's like you don't even {C}{C want my help. 498 {C}{C 00:22:31,100 --> 00:22:32,100 {C}{C Stacy... 499 {C}{C 00:22:33,100 --> 00:22:34,500 {C}{C I don't like celery. 500 00:22:34,700 --> 00:22:36,000 I like sandwiches. 501 00:22:36,200 --> 00:22:38,000 And i don't want to run {C}{C when i come home from work 502 {C}{C 00:22:38,000 --> 00:22:40,800 {C}{C Because i am tired {C}{C and my brain hurts. 503 {C}{C 00:22:41,000 --> 00:22:43,100 {C}{C And i never want to do {C}{C a squat again. 504 {C}{C 00:22:44,600 --> 00:22:45,300 {C}{C I give up. 505 {C}{C 00:22:46,000 --> 00:22:48,900 {C}{C You want to stay like that, {C}{C fine by me. 506 {C}{C 00:22:49,600 --> 00:22:51,700 {C}{C Do you have any idea {C}{C what that feels like to me? 507 {C}{C 00:22:52,200 --> 00:22:54,700 {C}{C You said you wanted {C}{C deb back. I get it - 508 {C}{C 00:22:54,700 --> 00:22:57,000 {C}{C - She was gorgeous and fun and - {C}{C - Stop it! 509 {C}{C 00:22:57,000 --> 00:22:58,800 {C}{C I want deb! {C}{C I miss her! 510 {C}{C 00:22:58,900 --> 00:23:00,900 {C}{C I am still deb! 511 {C}{C 00:23:01,400 --> 00:23:03,100 {C}{C All i see is jane. 512 {C}{C 00:23:09,900 --> 00:23:10,900 {C}{C Where are you going? 513 {C}{C 00:23:11,300 --> 00:23:12,700 {C}{C I'm moving out! 514 00:23:20,300 --> 00:23:22,500 As your guardian angel, i'm supposed to lend an ear, 515 {C}{C 00:23:22,600 --> 00:23:23,400 {C}{C If you need it. 516 {C}{C 00:23:24,100 --> 00:23:25,500 {C}{C - I'm fine. - Good. 517 00:23:26,400 --> 00:23:31,300 Because fly fishing is oddly exhilarating. 518 00:23:31,500 --> 00:23:32,800 He's false casting. 519 {C}{C 00:23:32,900 --> 00:23:35,100 {C}{C Probably paying out the line, {C}{C drying a soaked fly 520 {C}{C 00:23:35,100 --> 00:23:36,900 {C}{C Or repositioning his cast. 521 {C}{C 00:23:38,600 --> 00:23:39,900 {C}{C Oh, crap. 522 {C}{C 00:23:40,300 --> 00:23:41,800 {C}{C Jane knows about fishing?! 523 {C}{C 00:23:44,000 --> 00:23:44,600 {C}{C Popcorn? 524 {C}{C 00:23:49,100 --> 00:23:51,200 {C}{C You know, fred, {C}{C this whole deal, 525 {C}{C 00:23:51,300 --> 00:23:54,100 {C}{C Where i keep deb's memories but get jane's smarts, 526 {C}{C 00:23:54,100 --> 00:23:55,000 {C}{C It's messed up. 527 00:23:55,400 --> 00:23:57,000 I mean, i'm practically a genius, 528 {C}{C 00:23:57,000 --> 00:24:00,500 {C}{C And i don't even know... the name of my dog. 529 00:24:01,300 --> 00:24:02,000 Bones. 530 00:24:02,700 --> 00:24:03,200 What? 531 00:24:04,200 --> 00:24:05,500 Dog's name is bones. 532 {C}{C 00:24:06,000 --> 00:24:09,100 {C}{C It's written on the back of the picture - "Bones, 1979." 533 00:24:09,100 --> 00:24:11,700 So i'm guessing bones {C}{C is no longer with us. 534 {C}{C 00:24:11,800 --> 00:24:13,000 {C}{C Not unless he died, 535 {C}{C 00:24:13,000 --> 00:24:14,800 {C}{C Pawed the return button {C}{C on the computer, 536 {C}{C 00:24:14,800 --> 00:24:17,300 {C}{C And you put his soul {C}{C inside of a cat. 537 {C}{C 00:24:27,100 --> 00:24:27,700 {C}{C Fred? 538 {C}{C 00:24:29,500 --> 00:24:30,700 {C}{C I don't want to be her. 539 00:24:32,200 --> 00:24:33,900 I want my old life back. 540 00:24:36,100 --> 00:24:38,800 If you were still deb, what would you say to jane? 541 00:24:44,400 --> 00:24:46,700 Step away from the cookies and get a grip. 542 00:24:48,100 --> 00:24:49,800 And what would jane say to deb? 543 00:24:52,400 --> 00:24:53,400 I'm sorry, deb. 544 {C}{C 00:24:55,300 --> 00:24:56,100 {C}{C Sorry for what? 545 {C}{C 00:24:59,000 --> 00:25:01,000 {C}{C I'm sorry you needed people like me 546 00:25:01,100 --> 00:25:02,400 ?? 547 00:25:21,500 --> 00:25:23,100 You're on time today! 548 {C}{C 00:25:23,100 --> 00:25:24,700 {C}{C Scared of you {C}{C if i wasn't. 549 00:25:26,500 --> 00:25:27,200 No doughnut? 550 00:25:27,500 --> 00:25:29,100 I thought you were over doughnuts. 551 00:25:29,400 --> 00:25:30,900 Right. It's okay. 552 {C}{C 00:25:34,300 --> 00:25:35,900 {C}{C I am like a boy scout. 553 {C}{C 00:25:41,600 --> 00:25:44,300 {C}{C - Do you have a minute? {C}{C - Mm! 554 {C}{C 00:25:45,900 --> 00:25:46,900 {C}{C Of course. 555 {C}{C 00:25:49,400 --> 00:25:51,700 {C}{C I need to speak with you {C}{C about something. 556 {C}{C 00:25:52,500 --> 00:25:53,200 {C}{C Anything. 557 {C}{C 00:25:55,600 --> 00:25:57,300 {C}{C You're familiar with this kidney case, right? 558 00:25:59,300 --> 00:26:02,000 Yeah. You're trying to monetize {C}{C a vital organ. 559 {C}{C 00:26:02,200 --> 00:26:05,700 {C}{C I think kim's a terrific lawyer, but she's blowing smoke. 560 {C}{C 00:26:05,800 --> 00:26:08,300 {C}{C You don't think her argument will survive judicial scrutiny. 561 00:26:09,000 --> 00:26:11,700 You know, in law school, they say... 562 00:26:12,400 --> 00:26:14,000 Law is the wisdom of the ages 563 00:26:14,400 --> 00:26:16,800 Wrapped in the opinion of the moment. 564 00:26:17,400 --> 00:26:18,700 That's why i love the law. 565 {C}{C 00:26:19,100 --> 00:26:20,400 {C}{C But how is that {C}{C relevant here? 566 {C}{C 00:26:20,700 --> 00:26:23,900 {C}{C I have this girlfriend, {C}{C brandi -Really cute sorority type. 567 {C}{C 00:26:24,100 --> 00:26:26,700 {C}{C Anyway, she worked her ass off {C}{C as a manicurist 568 {C}{C 00:26:26,700 --> 00:26:29,000 {C}{C To put her hubby through {C}{C med school, then he dumped her. 569 {C}{C 00:26:29,300 --> 00:26:32,000 {C}{C So she sued for half {C}{C his future income and won. 570 {C}{C 00:26:32,400 --> 00:26:33,800 {C}{C I still don't see the connection. 571 00:26:34,100 --> 00:26:37,100 When a spouse sacrifices to help their partner, 572 00:26:37,200 --> 00:26:39,400 The court places a value on that sacrifice. 573 00:26:39,700 --> 00:26:42,500 Giving up a kidney is quite a sacrifice. 574 00:26:42,700 --> 00:26:44,000 Adapt the wisdom of the law 575 00:26:44,000 --> 00:26:45,500 To fit the opinion of the moment. 576 00:26:46,100 --> 00:26:47,200 But, grayson... 577 00:26:48,000 --> 00:26:49,600 Maybe it's not {C}{C about the money. 578 {C}{C 00:26:50,600 --> 00:26:52,500 {C}{C See, brandi still loved {C}{C her husband. 579 {C}{C 00:26:53,300 --> 00:26:56,500 {C}{C But she didn't sue because she wanted half of his income. 580 00:26:56,500 --> 00:27:00,200 She just...wasn't ready {C}{C to say goodbye. 581 {C}{C 00:27:01,500 --> 00:27:03,500 {C}{C You're saying this case isn't about chad's kidney. 582 00:27:03,700 --> 00:27:05,000 It's about his heart. 583 {C}{C 00:27:09,800 --> 00:27:11,400 {C}{C I have to go to court. 584 {C}{C 00:27:11,800 --> 00:27:12,900 {C}{C Wait. {C}{C Before you go... 585 {C}{C 00:27:16,300 --> 00:27:17,200 {C}{C You got something... 586 {C}{C 00:27:20,400 --> 00:27:21,200 {C}{C W-What? 587 {C}{C 00:27:24,300 --> 00:27:25,100 {C}{C Popcorn? 588 {C}{C 00:27:27,500 --> 00:27:29,300 {C}{C Yeah! Um... 589 {C}{C 00:27:30,100 --> 00:27:32,300 {C}{C I was just saving that {C}{C for later. 590 {C}{C 00:27:36,900 --> 00:27:38,100 {C}{C I am not ready to go. 591 {C}{C 00:27:43,200 --> 00:27:45,500 {C}{C Dr. Sandler, {C}{C you're a leading expert 592 00:27:45,500 --> 00:27:47,500 In the americans with disabilities act. 593 00:27:47,600 --> 00:27:51,200 Yes, i helped formulate the federal law enacted in 1990. 594 00:27:51,300 --> 00:27:52,800 I have subseently consulted 595 00:27:52,800 --> 00:27:56,300 With both congress and the eeoc on its application. 596 00:27:56,700 --> 00:28:00,200 My client, a waitress, was fired because she gained 50 pounds. 597 00:28:00,200 --> 00:28:01,500 Does the law apply to her? 598 00:28:01,800 --> 00:28:02,400 Absolutely. 599 00:28:02,500 --> 00:28:04,900 Under the subsection "perceived disabilities." 600 00:28:05,300 --> 00:28:08,600 Although your client was still able to wait on customers, 601 00:28:08,700 --> 00:28:11,200 Her employer perceived her to be disabled, 602 00:28:11,200 --> 00:28:12,800 - Due to her weight. - Stop! 603 00:28:14,200 --> 00:28:15,400 Please, i want this to stop. 604 00:28:15,800 --> 00:28:17,600 - Lucy. - I need to speak with you. 605 00:28:19,700 --> 00:28:21,500 Your honor, i need a moment. 606 00:28:21,600 --> 00:28:22,500 You certainly do. 607 00:28:27,500 --> 00:28:30,400 Lucy! Lucy! 608 00:28:32,200 --> 00:28:35,100 The other waitresses, the owner of the sun bar, 609 00:28:35,700 --> 00:28:36,800 Even my friends - 610 00:28:36,900 --> 00:28:39,200 They all judge me for letting myself go. 611 00:28:39,500 --> 00:28:41,900 But last year, my husband left me. 612 00:28:42,400 --> 00:28:44,100 With two kids, i don't have time {C}{C to go to the gym, 613 {C}{C 00:28:44,100 --> 00:28:45,500 {C}{C And i eat {C}{C when i'm stressed. 614 00:28:45,600 --> 00:28:49,500 - Lucy,i understand, but - - I am not disabled. 615 00:28:49,600 --> 00:28:51,200 And i don't want you saying {C}{C that i am. 616 {C}{C 00:28:51,200 --> 00:28:53,800 {C}{C No, it's just a legal strategy, and it's worked before. 617 {C}{C 00:28:53,900 --> 00:28:56,500 {C}{C I don't care about the other cases! 618 00:28:56,900 --> 00:28:59,300 Why didn't you discuss {C}{C this expert with me? 619 {C}{C 00:28:59,500 --> 00:29:02,900 {C}{C I realize dr. Sandler's comments can be hurtful - 620 00:29:02,900 --> 00:29:05,600 But you didn't tell me {C}{C because you knew i'd get mad. 621 00:29:05,800 --> 00:29:08,300 No, i want to win this case for you. 622 00:29:09,000 --> 00:29:11,000 Mnh-Mnh.I don't know you {C}{C that well... 623 {C}{C 00:29:12,800 --> 00:29:14,300 {C}{C But i think you're better than that. 624 00:29:28,900 --> 00:29:30,500 Oh, if it isn't {C}{C miss busybody. 625 {C}{C 00:29:30,600 --> 00:29:32,500 {C}{C - Not now, kim. {C}{C - Jane... 626 {C}{C 00:29:33,500 --> 00:29:35,900 {C}{C If you have any further insight {C}{C into my case 627 {C}{C 00:29:35,900 --> 00:29:38,200 {C}{C And feel the need to share {C}{C with grayson, don't. 628 00:29:38,400 --> 00:29:39,600 I was just trying to help. 629 00:29:39,700 --> 00:29:41,500 Oh, so you were trying to be sweet - 630 00:29:41,500 --> 00:29:43,200 Like a pop-Tart or a cupcake. 631 00:29:43,400 --> 00:29:44,600 What do you want me to say? 632 00:29:45,000 --> 00:29:47,100 "I'm sorry for offering you {C}{C a better legal argument 633 {C}{C 00:29:47,100 --> 00:29:48,100 {C}{C For your case"? 634 00:29:48,300 --> 00:29:49,800 - Well, i'm not. {C}{C - Jane! 635 {C}{C 00:29:51,500 --> 00:29:53,000 {C}{C You.Walk with me. 636 {C}{C 00:29:55,500 --> 00:29:57,200 {C}{C You owe the firm $6,000. 637 {C}{C 00:29:57,200 --> 00:29:59,200 {C}{C That's how much it cost to fly in an expert witness. 638 00:29:59,200 --> 00:30:00,400 He wasn't my idea. 639 {C}{C 00:30:00,500 --> 00:30:02,500 {C}{C You should have anticipated {C}{C your client's reaction. 640 00:30:02,800 --> 00:30:04,800 Why? Because you know how she thinks. 641 00:30:04,900 --> 00:30:07,100 Oh, because you think we're both big? 642 {C}{C 00:30:07,200 --> 00:30:07,900 {C}{C That's right. 643 00:30:08,200 --> 00:30:09,900 - I'm gonna deliver the closing for you. {C}{C - No! 644 {C}{C 00:30:10,900 --> 00:30:12,600 {C}{C You don't say no to a managing partner. 645 00:30:12,800 --> 00:30:14,500 When a lawyer is swapped out mid-Trial, 646 00:30:14,500 --> 00:30:15,300 It throws the jury. 647 00:30:15,300 --> 00:30:17,100 And a new lawyer could alienate our client, 648 00:30:17,100 --> 00:30:19,000 Who's already upset {C}{C with our strategy. 649 {C}{C 00:30:19,100 --> 00:30:20,300 {C}{C I'm willing to take that risk. 650 00:30:20,400 --> 00:30:23,000 - I took a bullet for you! - Come on. 651 00:30:23,100 --> 00:30:26,900 I haven't gotten upset or angry {C}{C or missed a day of work. 652 {C}{C 00:30:27,400 --> 00:30:28,200 {C}{C But you owe me, 653 {C}{C 00:30:28,700 --> 00:30:30,300 {C}{C And i will deliver {C}{C this closing. 654 {C}{C 00:30:38,600 --> 00:30:39,700 {C}{C Hello, designers. 655 {C}{C 00:30:39,900 --> 00:30:42,100 {C}{C - Hi.Hi.Hi. {C}{C - Welcome to the runway. 656 {C}{C 00:30:43,000 --> 00:30:45,200 {C}{C There are 16 of you here, {C}{C and after tonight, 657 {C}{C 00:30:45,500 --> 00:30:46,700 {C}{C There will be 15. 658 {C}{C 00:30:47,200 --> 00:30:48,500 {C}{C All right, {C}{C let's meet the judges. 659 00:30:48,900 --> 00:30:50,600 I just came to get a few things. 660 00:30:55,300 --> 00:30:57,300 As you know, in fashion, one day you're in, 661 {C}{C 00:30:57,600 --> 00:31:00,000 {C}{C And the next day you're out. 662 00:31:00,200 --> 00:31:01,800 Heidi grew out her bangs! 663 00:31:01,900 --> 00:31:04,200 I know. She looks amazing. 664 00:31:04,800 --> 00:31:07,500 Wait.We're in a fight. 665 {C}{C 00:31:18,500 --> 00:31:20,200 {C}{C I still know {C}{C what the cookies mean. 666 {C}{C 00:31:20,500 --> 00:31:22,300 {C}{C One cookie - You blew out {C}{C your credit card 667 {C}{C 00:31:22,300 --> 00:31:24,700 {C}{C On a pair of jeans without {C}{C checking out the rear view. 668 {C}{C 00:31:26,400 --> 00:31:29,300 {C}{C Two - The guy you hooked up {C}{C with hasn't called. 669 00:31:30,500 --> 00:31:33,500 Three - You just found cellulite in a thigh crease. 670 00:31:40,800 --> 00:31:43,700 Four? I have never seen four. 671 00:31:44,100 --> 00:31:45,600 It means i feel awful. 672 00:31:45,900 --> 00:31:47,800 I am so sorry. 673 00:31:47,800 --> 00:31:49,800 No. You were just trying to help. 674 00:31:49,900 --> 00:31:53,800 I just have to take this all in my own time. 675 00:31:54,100 --> 00:31:56,500 Everyone out there is judging me. 676 00:31:56,700 --> 00:31:57,600 I'm judging me. 677 {C}{C 00:31:58,300 --> 00:32:00,900 {C}{C And i just need to know {C}{C that my best friend doesn't. 678 00:32:01,100 --> 00:32:02,800 I'm not judging, but... 679 {C}{C 00:32:04,900 --> 00:32:06,800 {C}{C I'm scared i'm losing you, {C}{C all right? 680 {C}{C 00:32:07,600 --> 00:32:09,300 {C}{C What are you {C}{C talking about? 681 {C}{C 00:32:09,600 --> 00:32:11,400 {C}{C You're smart now. 682 00:32:11,800 --> 00:32:14,000 You have an office and an assistant. 683 00:32:14,200 --> 00:32:15,400 You have a business card, 684 00:32:15,400 --> 00:32:16,800 Your photo is on your credit card, 685 00:32:16,800 --> 00:32:19,300 And i bet you even have a library card. 686 00:32:20,300 --> 00:32:21,800 You're, like, important, 687 {C}{C 00:32:22,000 --> 00:32:24,300 {C}{C And important people {C}{C don't have time for me. 688 00:32:24,600 --> 00:32:26,000 That's crazy, stacy. 689 {C}{C 00:32:26,500 --> 00:32:28,600 {C}{C People take one look {C}{C at this body, 690 {C}{C 00:32:29,000 --> 00:32:30,900 {C}{C And they think {C}{C they're better than i am. 691 00:32:31,700 --> 00:32:33,400 You get a free pass. 692 00:32:33,900 --> 00:32:35,600 A free pass to what? 693 00:32:36,700 --> 00:32:39,100 Everyone thinks i'm a dumb blonde. 694 {C}{C 00:32:39,400 --> 00:32:42,100 {C}{C And you know what? {C}{C They're right. 695 00:32:43,000 --> 00:32:43,700 Come on. 696 00:32:44,000 --> 00:32:46,700 You are so not blonde. 697 00:32:51,900 --> 00:32:53,100 - Come here. - Mm. 698 00:32:54,400 --> 00:32:56,000 Don't move out, please. 699 {C}{C 00:32:56,600 --> 00:32:59,300 {C}{C You sure you still want me - {C}{C All of me? 700 {C}{C 00:32:59,900 --> 00:33:01,400 {C}{C Of course i do. 701 {C}{C 00:33:04,300 --> 00:33:06,600 {C}{C Okay, let's celebrate. 702 00:33:07,300 --> 00:33:08,200 We'll go out clubbing, 703 {C}{C 00:33:08,200 --> 00:33:10,400 {C}{C And i promise not to change {C}{C your drink order. 704 {C}{C 00:33:10,900 --> 00:33:12,100 {C}{C I don't think so. 705 00:33:12,400 --> 00:33:14,300 Come on. It'll be like old times. 706 {C}{C 00:33:14,400 --> 00:33:18,000 {C}{C Stacy, {C}{C it can't be like old times. 707 00:33:18,900 --> 00:33:21,900 I-I don't feel comfortable {C}{C at clubs. 708 {C}{C 00:33:22,100 --> 00:33:25,800 {C}{C It's one thing not to fit in, but i actually stand out. 709 00:33:27,500 --> 00:33:31,400 I guess i understand, but... it doesn't seem fair. 710 {C}{C 00:33:33,700 --> 00:33:36,400 {C}{C Oh! You're right! 711 00:33:37,200 --> 00:33:38,400 It doesn't seem fair. 712 {C}{C 00:33:38,900 --> 00:33:41,400 {C}{C It's not even close to fair! 713 00:33:44,800 --> 00:33:46,800 Why are you acting all wacky? 714 00:33:46,900 --> 00:33:49,200 I think you just gave me my closing argument. 715 00:33:49,600 --> 00:33:52,900 - I did? - Yeah. Thanks. 716 00:33:53,500 --> 00:33:54,500 ?? 717 00:33:59,900 --> 00:34:02,100 Recently, i went to the sun bar, 718 00:34:03,000 --> 00:34:06,900 And i saw the place through a fresh set of eyes. 719 00:34:09,800 --> 00:34:12,400 No female employee was larger than a size 4, 720 00:34:13,100 --> 00:34:14,900 And you know what? 721 00:34:15,300 --> 00:34:17,900 I...felt uncomfortable. 722 00:34:19,200 --> 00:34:21,400 No wonder the owner is worried about profits. 723 00:34:21,500 --> 00:34:25,100 He's promoting this {C}{C narrow-Minded view of sexy. 724 {C}{C 00:34:25,900 --> 00:34:28,400 {C}{C If the sun bar really wants {C}{C to make money, 725 {C}{C 00:34:28,600 --> 00:34:31,200 {C}{C Then maybe they should make {C}{C all of us feel welcome. 726 {C}{C 00:34:34,200 --> 00:34:38,200 {C}{C At this point, i would like to {C}{C ask my friends in the gallery 727 {C}{C 00:34:38,200 --> 00:34:39,200 {C}{C To please stand up. 728 {C}{C 00:34:45,000 --> 00:34:45,800 {C}{C What's going on? 729 00:34:46,400 --> 00:34:48,200 Just making my closing, counselor. 730 00:34:50,600 --> 00:34:52,900 All of these women are size 14, 731 00:34:53,500 --> 00:34:57,000 The average for a woman in america today. 732 00:34:57,500 --> 00:35:01,300 However, based on the sun bar's {C}{C definition of sexy, 733 {C}{C 00:35:01,400 --> 00:35:03,000 {C}{C None of these women {C}{C would be hired. 734 {C}{C 00:35:03,800 --> 00:35:05,600 {C}{C That is wrong. 735 {C}{C 00:35:07,000 --> 00:35:09,600 {C}{C You know that federal laws {C}{C protect us 736 {C}{C 00:35:09,600 --> 00:35:11,600 {C}{C Based on race, religion, 737 {C}{C 00:35:11,700 --> 00:35:16,700 {C}{C Sex, age, veteran status, {C}{C disability, and national origin. 738 {C}{C 00:35:17,600 --> 00:35:20,500 {C}{C But what about size? 739 {C}{C 00:35:22,600 --> 00:35:25,600 {C}{C Well, san francisco, {C}{C washington, d.C., and santa cruz 740 {C}{C 00:35:25,700 --> 00:35:28,200 {C}{C Have all passed laws {C}{C outlawing discrimination 741 {C}{C 00:35:28,200 --> 00:35:29,200 {C}{C Based on weight. 742 {C}{C 00:35:30,500 --> 00:35:34,500 {C}{C And now you have an opportunity {C}{C to extend that protection to lucy. 743 {C}{C 00:35:34,700 --> 00:35:36,800 {C}{C And now you have an opportunity {C}{C to extend that protection to lucy. 744 {C}{C 00:35:39,700 --> 00:35:40,300 {C}{C Thank you. 745 {C}{C 00:35:50,500 --> 00:35:52,600 {C}{C Wait. I-I'm not - I'm not done yet. 746 {C}{C 00:35:56,200 --> 00:35:59,200 {C}{C Have you noticed that people {C}{C have euphemisms 747 {C}{C 00:35:59,200 --> 00:36:00,800 {C}{C For being overweight? 748 {C}{C 00:36:02,100 --> 00:36:04,600 {C}{C Large and plus-Sized, 749 {C}{C 00:36:05,000 --> 00:36:07,300 {C}{C Full-Figured and rubenesque. 750 {C}{C 00:36:08,300 --> 00:36:10,200 {C}{C And no one, not even me... 751 {C}{C 00:36:12,000 --> 00:36:13,500 {C}{C ...especially not me... 752 {C}{C 00:36:14,800 --> 00:36:17,900 {C}{C Wants to say the word "fat." 753 {C}{C 00:36:20,300 --> 00:36:23,900 {C}{C But "fat" is only pejorative 754 {C}{C 00:36:23,900 --> 00:36:26,900 {C}{C When we allow places {C}{C like the sun bar 755 {C}{C 00:36:27,100 --> 00:36:31,100 {C}{C To tell us that being fat {C}{C somehow makes us less of a person. 756 {C}{C 00:36:33,500 --> 00:36:39,500 {C}{C Tell the sun bar that being fat {C}{C is not cause for being fired. 757 {C}{C 00:36:40,900 --> 00:36:41,500 {C}{C Thank you. 758 {C}{C 00:36:55,800 --> 00:36:58,200 {C}{C We believe our client's kidney donation can be equated 759 00:36:58,200 --> 00:37:00,900 With the sacrifice that one spouse makes for another. 760 00:37:02,900 --> 00:37:05,800 Like a wife who supports her husband through medical school. 761 00:37:06,300 --> 00:37:06,900 That being said - 762 00:37:06,900 --> 00:37:08,900 Okay. That's it! {C}{C I've had enough! 763 00:37:09,000 --> 00:37:10,300 - Let me handle this. - You can have it back. 764 00:37:10,400 --> 00:37:12,000 What? What - What are you talking about? 765 00:37:12,100 --> 00:37:13,400 When i needed a transplant, 766 00:37:13,400 --> 00:37:15,100 My sister was too young to consent, 767 00:37:15,100 --> 00:37:16,700 But she is a match, and she's agreed. 768 {C}{C 00:37:16,800 --> 00:37:18,400 {C}{C - No, no, that's too risky. - I don't care. 769 {C}{C 00:37:18,400 --> 00:37:20,900 {C}{C Mindy - {C}{C I want to get on with my life. 770 {C}{C 00:37:23,200 --> 00:37:25,300 {C}{C Maybe chad's not ready to move on with his. 771 00:37:25,800 --> 00:37:27,900 He doesn't want his kidney back. {C}{C He never did. 772 {C}{C 00:37:27,900 --> 00:37:29,600 {C}{C He gave it to you {C}{C because he loved you, 773 {C}{C 00:37:29,900 --> 00:37:32,500 {C}{C And asking for money - {C}{C That was our idea. 774 {C}{C 00:37:34,700 --> 00:37:36,300 {C}{C What he said - {C}{C Is that true, chad? 775 {C}{C 00:37:39,900 --> 00:37:41,000 {C}{C I was so happy. 776 {C}{C 00:37:42,900 --> 00:37:43,800 {C}{C I thought you were, too. 777 {C}{C 00:37:43,800 --> 00:37:45,400 {C}{C I would have done anything {C}{C for you. 778 {C}{C 00:37:49,400 --> 00:37:52,000 {C}{C You are {C}{C a wonderful husband... 779 {C}{C 00:37:52,400 --> 00:37:53,500 {C}{C And a good man, 780 {C}{C 00:37:53,600 --> 00:37:55,900 {C}{C And my friends think i'm crazy to leave you, but... 781 00:37:56,700 --> 00:37:58,800 You gave me a second chance on life, 782 00:37:58,800 --> 00:38:00,000 And i love you for it. 783 00:38:00,000 --> 00:38:02,600 But it's not enough of a reason {C}{C for us to stay together. 784 {C}{C 00:38:03,700 --> 00:38:05,700 {C}{C You remember me as i was. 785 {C}{C 00:38:06,100 --> 00:38:07,200 {C}{C I need to move on. 786 {C}{C 00:38:11,000 --> 00:38:12,100 {C}{C You can keep the kidney. 787 {C}{C 00:38:12,200 --> 00:38:12,900 {C}{C What? 788 {C}{C 00:38:14,300 --> 00:38:17,100 {C}{C - Are you sure? {C}{C - Yeah. 789 {C}{C 00:38:17,400 --> 00:38:19,500 {C}{C At least a part of me {C}{C will always be with you. 790 {C}{C 00:38:25,100 --> 00:38:26,600 {C}{C - Jane. {C}{C - Hi. 791 {C}{C 00:38:27,300 --> 00:38:30,200 {C}{C The verdict came back quick. {C}{C Is that good or bad? 792 {C}{C 00:38:30,400 --> 00:38:31,500 {C}{C It could go either way. 793 {C}{C 00:38:33,300 --> 00:38:35,800 {C}{C Whatever happens, {C}{C thanks for representing me. 794 {C}{C 00:38:36,400 --> 00:38:40,100 {C}{C Not just the case but me, {C}{C the fat girl. 795 {C}{C 00:38:41,000 --> 00:38:41,800 {C}{C Ms. Bingum? 796 {C}{C 00:38:45,900 --> 00:38:47,000 {C}{C We'd like to settle. 797 00:38:48,100 --> 00:38:49,500 I don't think so. 798 {C}{C 00:38:50,200 --> 00:38:52,100 {C}{C Jane, they're offering lucy her job, 799 00:38:52,300 --> 00:38:53,100 With back pay. 800 00:38:53,200 --> 00:38:55,400 It's a good start, {C}{C but no. 801 {C}{C 00:38:55,800 --> 00:38:58,200 {C}{C See, those large ladies {C}{C from my closing 802 {C}{C 00:38:58,300 --> 00:39:00,600 {C}{C Just applied to be waitresses {C}{C at the sun bar. 803 {C}{C 00:39:02,700 --> 00:39:04,700 {C}{C You told them to apply, {C}{C didn't you? 804 00:39:05,100 --> 00:39:05,800 Guilty. 805 00:39:06,200 --> 00:39:07,900 Oh, and if i win this case 806 00:39:08,000 --> 00:39:10,300 And the jury defines weight as a protected class, 807 00:39:10,300 --> 00:39:11,800 I will file another suit - 808 00:39:11,900 --> 00:39:12,800 A class action. 809 00:39:12,800 --> 00:39:14,500 And those women will be my reps, 810 00:39:14,600 --> 00:39:16,600 And the plaintiff pool will extend to every fat girl 811 00:39:16,600 --> 00:39:17,800 You've ever turned away {C}{C from a job - 812 {C}{C 00:39:17,800 --> 00:39:19,300 {C}{C And i'm guessing there's more than a few. 813 {C}{C 00:39:19,800 --> 00:39:20,700 {C}{C What do you want? 814 {C}{C 00:39:21,200 --> 00:39:23,600 {C}{C 20% pay raise, {C}{C no loss in seniority, 815 {C}{C 00:39:23,700 --> 00:39:26,600 {C}{C And a commitment against {C}{C discrimination based on body type. 816 {C}{C 00:39:32,900 --> 00:39:33,500 {C}{C Deal. 817 {C}{C 00:39:41,600 --> 00:39:42,300 {C}{C Okay. 818 {C}{C 00:39:53,800 --> 00:39:57,500 {C}{C - Hey. {C}{C - Hey.How'd you find me out here? 819 00:39:57,600 --> 00:39:58,900 Did you use your powers? 820 00:39:59,100 --> 00:40:00,700 - I told you - - I'm kidding. 821 {C}{C 00:40:01,700 --> 00:40:02,800 {C}{C You weren't in your office, 822 00:40:03,400 --> 00:40:05,200 And i, uh, know you like fresh air. 823 00:40:07,600 --> 00:40:09,300 Relaxable side panels... 824 00:40:09,900 --> 00:40:11,000 Less pinchy. 825 00:40:12,900 --> 00:40:14,900 You came out here to give me a bra? 826 00:40:15,200 --> 00:40:17,400 Well, that and to say congrats. 827 00:40:17,700 --> 00:40:19,600 I just heard the service workers union 828 00:40:19,600 --> 00:40:22,000 Signed a long-Term deal with the firm. 829 00:40:22,300 --> 00:40:24,300 Parker is beyond thrilled. 830 00:40:25,600 --> 00:40:26,400 What about you? 831 00:40:27,500 --> 00:40:28,400 Fred... 832 00:40:29,700 --> 00:40:32,000 I told those women that i could relate to them, 833 00:40:33,500 --> 00:40:35,300 But i don't feel {C}{C like a fat girl. 834 {C}{C 00:40:36,900 --> 00:40:38,400 {C}{C I feel thin and pretty, 835 {C}{C 00:40:39,600 --> 00:40:42,000 {C}{C Even though no one {C}{C sees me like that. 836 {C}{C 00:40:43,900 --> 00:40:48,800 {C}{C And i'm mad at myself for letting it bother me. 837 00:40:49,400 --> 00:40:51,000 I don't think you're mad at yourself. 838 00:40:51,300 --> 00:40:52,400 I think you're mad at deb. 839 {C}{C 00:40:52,700 --> 00:40:54,400 {C}{C She would've given jane the body check 840 00:40:54,400 --> 00:40:55,500 And walked right by. 841 00:40:55,600 --> 00:40:56,700 You got to forgive her, jane. 842 00:40:58,100 --> 00:41:00,400 Forgive and forget. 843 00:41:00,500 --> 00:41:01,900 But i don't want to {C}{C forget her. 844 {C}{C 00:41:02,700 --> 00:41:04,500 {C}{C I mean, {C}{C i may not always like deb, 845 {C}{C 00:41:04,500 --> 00:41:08,200 {C}{C But - But she's - She's right here. 846 {C}{C 00:41:09,500 --> 00:41:11,100 {C}{C And she's not all bad. 847 00:41:15,700 --> 00:41:18,200 Well, i know that jane likes to eat 848 00:41:18,600 --> 00:41:20,700 And deb liked to drink. 849 00:41:20,900 --> 00:41:23,400 So i think you're both about to be really happy. 850 00:41:24,300 --> 00:41:25,700 What are you talking about? 851 00:41:27,800 --> 00:41:30,000 The partners are inside with champagne and cake. 852 00:41:35,900 --> 00:41:36,700 Enjoy the moment. 853 00:41:37,200 --> 00:41:39,900 After all, you only live...twice. Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 transcripts